Yuki's Playlist
by D.L. Hanson
Summary: What do you think Yuki listens to when Shuichi isn't singing along to all his Nittle Grasper CDs? I wonder... A moment's inspiration, nothing special. Rated T because I feel silly rating it any lower.
1. What do you listen to?

A/n: This was really just a moments inspiration that struck me in the middle of the night (literally). I didn't spend much time thinking it out or anything. Literally took me an hour and called it a night. not all that good, i cant really right between midnight and 7am i dont know why i bother trying. anyways, yeah. i was listening to the song and this story just kinda smacked me in the face. i might continue it for a few chapters... you know, one shots about what Yuki likes to listen to... i dont know yet.

So can you guess what the song is?

*Insert disclaimer blahhbidiblahh here*

* * *

><p>"Hey Yuki," He tried to ignore. <em>Just keep writing Eiri, just keep writing.<em> But it was no use; the pink-haired ball of curiosity was not going to leave the short-tempered writer alone no matter what. "Yuukkiii!" Shuichi pouted and began to crawl his way onto his lover's lap from his little stool beside the older man's chair.

With the hit of the save button and a deep sigh, the writer took his glasses off and turned to stare at the singer. "What." It was not a question, but a warning that said 'If this is for something as stupid as the last time you stopped me, then shut up before I throw you out the window.' You couldn't blame him, it's not often that the romance author was on a roll; he was just getting to the good part too!

Of course Shuichi was used to Yuki's read-between-the-lines threats and completely ignored it as usual. Instead he went on with business of climbing into Yuki's lap, which was much easier now that the blonde had pushed an extra foot away from the edge of his desk. "Ne Yuki, I've been wondering… Don't you ever listen to music?" he asked as he nudged his way into his lover's arms.

Eiri rolled his eyes, but he was unable to ignore the purring mass of pink on his lap. Choosing to answer his ridiculous question rather than throw him out the window (he was on a roll and far from a deadline, he was in a good mood), he let Shuichi snuggle against his chest and rested his relatively tired arms (you know, from typing) on the other man's back. "Why would I want more noise on top of your racket?" he said blankly. (I said he was in a good mood, I didn't say he was in a nice one, hehe.)

Shuichi pouted. That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. He was asking a serious question here! The boy really wanted to know if Yuki ever listened to music. There wasn't any music on Yuki's laptop and Yuki never had headphones in. If the stereo system was ever on, it was because Shuichi was blasting Nittle Grasper. The man didn't have any CDs lying around and Youtube and the radio seemed like an alien concept to him. But how can you live without music? It's… well it's music! A life without music is like a life without breathing! It's not possible and it's certainly not right! So the little one whined, wanting a real answer, "But Yuki! I'm being serious! Don't you ever listen to any sort of music? At all? There must be some song that you like right?"

"I listen to music all the time. You sing all day long and all I ever hear in this house is you singing and that blasted screaming that you love so much." Yuki stated monotonously. He honestly didn't think Sakuma Ryuichi's voice was anything special. He never understood why the brat loved it so much.

"Sakuma-san's singing is not screaming! It's pure magic! But that's not what I mean Yuki! Sure, I'm always playing Nittle Grasper but that's _my_ music. Don't you have stuff that you _like_ to listen to?" Shuichi was determined to know but apparently Yuki was persistent about not telling him. And Nittle Grasper is not screaming! It's sparkly singing! (In the words of Sakuma Ryuichi,)

Yuki took a second to think about it, though he didn't really have to. "Not really, again I don't need racket on top of your noise."

Shuichi pouted. There must be a way to get it out of him. "What about when I'm not around?"

"I savor the silence while it lasts." He stated.

Shuichi's jaw dropped in disbelief. He play punched Yuki's arm and muttered something along the lines of "Jerk," then snuggled back into Yuki's chest. There was a moment of silence and the writer thought his lover had finally let the subject go. He assumed too soon. Shuichi's whining persisted, "Come on Yuki, you must listen to _something_. Everyone likes some sort of music."

"There is one song…" Yuki smirked/grinned, then returned his facial expression back to the blank glare that he always had on. Should he tell his little hyperactive lover? If he did, he would never hear the end of it. But if he didn't, he would never hear the end of it! Shuichi's persistent personality really makes it hard to decide sometimes.

Shuichi gasped. So there was something! He bounced around in his lover's lap. "What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me! I'll learn it and then sing it to you!"

Yuki tightened his grip around his lover, trying to calm him down and keep him in place. "You don't have to learn it. You know it."

"I do? Really? OMG what is it! Teellll meee!" Shuichi was really excited. A song that he already knew! It was awesome! Now he could sing it to Yuki at night before they went to bed. Maybe that way, Yuki wouldn't have nightmares anymore.

"Just listen brat." Yuki grabbed the small remote from on top of his desk and pressed the button that turned on the stereo. Then, with a few more clicks he found his song. Of all the songs in the world, he liked this one the most. He could listen to it over and over again but the edges of his mouth never ceased to curl up into a smile. This was his song and his song only.

The music began to play. Shuichi was anxious to know what the song it was that Yuki _actually_ liked. He heard the first note of the song; it seemed familiar to him somehow. But that wasn't surprising since Yuki said he knew the song already. Then the second, third, and fourth note rang in his ears. He did know this song. He knew this song very well. The pink haired boy's eyes grew wide. _This song…_ His eyes shot up to look at Yuki, to make sure this wasn't a joke and Yuki had clicked to the wrong song or something.

The blonde noticed the violet eyes staring at him with doubt. Yeah, he wouldn't have believed it either if he were the brat. The writer answered his lover's questioning eyes with his trade mark smirk followed by a light peck on the lips. "What's the matter?" he asked mockingly. "Don't like this song?"

Yuki's mocking questions shook Shuichi back into reality. It took him another couple of seconds to take it all in. Yuki liked this song of all songs! It was true! "YUKI!" the singer screamed and legitimately glomped his lover, pushing the chair they were in back against the wall. "Yuki! Oh Yuki! I love you so much! I don't know if you're lying or not but thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He showered butterfly kisses all over his lover's (slightly irritated by the younger man's over excited reaction) face.

When Shuichi's kisses reached the writer's lips, the older man pulled him into an all out French (I don't need to describe it, you all know how it goes with these two). Once they broke away Yuki smirked again, "I'm not lying brat, I do like it." Shuichi's eyes lit up even brighter (if that were possible) but Yuki wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of victory, so he added, "Just a little," Before kissing his lover again to stop the whining and complaints that were bound to come afterwords.

And so they sat there listening to the song again and again as the light of the full moon shined brightly into the room. Every now and then Shuichi would hum along to the melody he knew so well, the melody of _their song._

* * *

><p>So can you guess what the song is? <em><br>_


	2. Ehh! Yuki likes country!

A/N: So I decided to write a second chapter that sort of connects to the first one but not really… You didn't think that Yuki would actually only listen to just one song right? Of course not! Another light bulb that came around after I watched American Idol the other night, took me a while to finish. Not to mention it's like 3 pages longer than I thought it would be… oh well.

*Insert disclaimer blahbiddiblah here*

* * *

><p>Something was different. The pink haired singer noticed that his lover was wearing headphones while he was writing one day. It was only for a few minutes, just enough to listen to one song. Hmm… if the song was "In the Moonlight" then he wouldn't have to put headphones in. Shuichi already knew Yuki liked his song. So why then? Could it be… a new song? Shuichi wanted to knew. He <em>needed<em> to know.

It was Sunday and Shuichi didn't have to go to work. Normally he would have pulled up his stool next to Yuki and watched him type into the evening, and then begged for some dinner. Today though, he decided to stake out the perimeters so he could get his hands on the laptop while Yuki wasn't looking. Unfortunately for the younger man, the writer remained in front of the screen for hours and hours. Before either of them noticed it, it was well past sundown. _This isn't working_. The boy needed a new plan of action. _Bingo!_ A light bulb dinged about the pink hair. He had an idea. Yuki can't take the laptop with him to shower! All he had to do was get Yuki to shower.

Plan A: Snuggle up against Yuki then tell him he smells bad and needs to shower.

Commence Plan A~

Shuichi tiptoed into the study, though of course the writer noticed instantly. He chose to ignore it since his lover had yet to burst into a flaming ball of commotion. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the other man pulled over his stool and sat down in silence, seeming content with watching the writer type away. And so, Yuki continued to type, naively believing that all Shuichi wanted to do was watch him as he always did. Regrettably, he was wrong. Shuichi soon began to purr and forcibly crawl his way in between Yuki and his laptop, causing the writer to stop typing. _Damn it_. "What now, brat?"

Shuichi purred in celebration, Plan A was going very nicely. "Nothing," he murmured. "Just keep writing." He said as he snuggled closer against his lover's broad chest.

"I can't idiot; clearly you're in the way." Yuki complained. It wasn't that he couldn't type at all, but it was uncomfortable to have to pull his arms all the way around Shuichi to reach the keyboard and it hurt his back.

"Type around me like you always do." Shuichi purred again. _Damn it._

"Whatever." He muttered in response, and tried desperately to continue typing, though you could see the vein in his forehead rising with every click.

After a few minutes, Shuichi made a loud noise that sounded like he was sniffing. He poked his head out of the little ball he had originally curled into and continued to sniff around Yuki's chest and neck. "What do you think you're doing, brat?" the writer questioned, eyeing his animal-like lover suspiciously.

Shuichi held his nose in response and turned away from his lover. "Yuki! When's the last time you took a bath? You smell nasty!" Plan A was now officially in action.

Yuki frowned. So what if he had been locked up in his study for the past three days? He didn't smell _that_ bad… did he? He shrugged it off, he couldn't smell like anything worse than a truckload of cigarettes and 20 gallons of beer. It wasn't like the brat wasn't used to that by now. "If I smell so bad then quit crawling on me and get out."

Shuichi pouted. He wasn't going to give up just yet, "Yuukiii! Take a bath, please?" He batted his eyelashes and made a puppy-dog face. "I'll even take it with you!"

"No. Get out."

"But Yuki!" Before the singer could say anything else, his lover had grabbed him by the collar, thrown him out of the study and locked the door. Shuichi sat on the floor and pouted. _Well that didn't work…_

Plan B: Spill coffee on Yuki and make him take a shower.

"Yuki!" Shuichi called from his place in the kitchen. There was no answer. Irritated, Shuichi took a more aggressive approach and leaped to the study door. "Yuki!" Still he was ignored. "Yuki, do you want some coffee?" He peaked at the writer's mug through the crack. Yep, empty. _Perfect_.

With one hand still typing away, Yuki took hold of his mug and held it up, coffee would be nice. Shuichi grinned widely (? Grammar ?), grabbed Yuki's mug and took it back to the kitchen where he had brewed a nice fresh pot of coffee. After pouring a very full mug of black coffee, the hyperactive singer bounced back to the study, make sure he wasn't spilling any of the dark liquid…_yet. _The pink haired man reached his place beside Yuki's chair before handing the cup of coffee over to the writer. Then, careful that he wouldn't get any coffee on the laptop (that would not roll over well), he pretended to trip (which for him is not very hard) and spilled the piping hot cup of coffee all over the fair skinned author. _Oopsie_. He sang to himself.

Yuki jumped out of his chair at the first touch of the hot liquid to his skin. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK BRAT! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" he tried to shake of the coffee and the burning feeling that was now all over his body.

Shuichi smirked a victory smirk to himself before grabbing tissues from th desk and wiping his lover off. "Gomen Yuki! Ah! You have to go take a cold shower so the burns don't get worse! Hurry Yuki! Gomen! Hontoni Gomen ne!" he felt bad hurting Yuki like that but he made sure the coffee wasn't too hot before dumping it on his lover. Some cold water and cream and he would be fine. Plus, this gave him the excuse to run soothing cream all over Yuki every night for the next week! That's the always thinking Shuichi Shindou for you, killing two birds with one stone." *peace sign*

With no other choice apparent, Yuki made his way to the bathroom, all the while screaming at his brat and telling him to clean up the mess and not to touch his laptop because he hadn't hit save yet. Eventually Shuichi was able to shove the nagging man into the shower and left after he was sure the water was running. He then ran back to the study and ninja-speed cleaned the spilled coffee before he sat down on Yuki's chair and pulled the hidden headphones out of the left-hand drawer. Of course, before pulling up itunes, Shuichi made it a point to hit the save button on Yuki's document. If anything happened to it, he really would die. He then pulled itunes up and hit play…

After 20 minutes or so Yuki come out of the shower and was making his way to the bedroom for some clothes that didn't smell and feel like coffee. A few steps down the hall later, something stopped him. Something wasn't right… He could feel it in the air. The writer immediately ran back into his study without putting his shirt on to find his little pink lover in his chair, with headphones on. "What the hell are you doing, you damn brat!" He immediately ripped his lover away from his precious laptop and checked to see if everything was still there. He found his manuscript intact. He also found itunes was open, and playing… "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY SHIT, DAMN BRAT! YOU WANNA DIE?"

Shuichi was still coming back from the shock, not from Yuki throwing him on the ground, oh no. He was shocked because of what he had heard on Yuki's laptop. There were exactly two songs in the entire folder; one was 'In the Moonlight' (congrats to those who guessed it!) and the other was… "Yuki, you like American country music?"

The older man blushed (yeah, I know, the world is ending) and quickly turned away. "No!" he uttered defensively.

"But last time I checked, that is a country song, and iTunes says you've listened to it 12 times already." Shuichi stated.

Yuki still wouldn't look his lover in the eye. It was pretty embarrassing after all, him! Country music! And god if the brat ever knew what the lyrics meant! "I just happen to like this song."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's not all that great." It's true, it wasn't anything special from what the singer could tell, and he made music for a living!

"Did you listen to the lyrics?" Yuki blurted out without thinking. _Oh shit!_

Shuichi rolled his eyes. Clearly the song was in English and Yuki knew for a fact that Shuichi's English was worse than his cooking. "Well duh, I did. I don't know what they mean though. You know that."

"Exactly," Not wanting to dwell on the situation much longer, fearing he would say too much. Yuki hurriedly shoved the younger man out the door. "Now get out before I pound you into the ground." He was back to his cold-stiff self.

Shuichi looked at the computer screen one more time, taking the risk of Yuki wringing his neck then bolted out of the study. He ran to find a piece of paper and a pen so he could scribble the name of the song down before he forgot. He would look up the lyrics and ask K what they meant.

Yuki stood in the study for a second, watching the dispersion of the after cloud of smoke left from Shuichi's sprint for life. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, _maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he knew… ugh, forget it._ With another long drag, he returned to his place in front of his laptop.

The next day at NG studios… "K!"

"Yes, my bubbling ball of hyperactive joy and multi-platinum selling voice?" The strange, yet loving American beamed. Shuichi came to work early today, it was unheard of so he didn't have any reason to be mad or pull out his bazooka.

Shuichi immediately pulled K down to sit in the chair across from him and shoved a piece of paper in his face. He had found the lyrics online the night before and wrote them down. He had considered using an online translator but both K and Yuki had said that they were not accurate, at all. He stared intently at his manager, as if interrogating him for a crime he most likely committed, "Do you know this song?"

K tried very hard to read the paper in his face, but it wasn't easy. For one, it was too close; and two, Shuichi's handwriting was bad enough in Japanese but in English? Let's just say you would have to guess was language it was for the first 10 minutes. K snatched the paper out of the singer's hand and stared closely at it for what seemed like forever until he was finally able to decipher it. Well that's odd… "This is an American country song, how do you know it?"

"That doesn't matter. Can you tell me what the lyrics mean?" Shuichi roared. It was no secret that Shuichi was not very patient and he had already had to wait an entire night (on the couch by the way. Hmph, Yuki's such a grumpy scrooge.)

"Well sure, let's see…

_When you meet that certain someone you been searching hard to find  
>It's a new love full of passion that can sometimes make you blind<br>I don't mind being swept away if I know right from the start  
>So before we go much further girl can I trust you with my heart<em>

In the time we've spent together I have learned to trust in you  
>So many things you've given before I even asked you to<br>But reality and romance are sometimes far apart  
>So what I really need to know is can I trust you with my heart<p>

Can I cast my cares upon you, can you stand a heavy load  
>Can I count on you to walk me down that long and winding road<br>If you promise me these simple things I can guarantee  
>You can always count on me<p>

Can I cast my cares upon you, can you stand a heavy load  
>Can I count on you to walk me down that long and winding road<p>

When two hearts solely surrender and are sworn to understand  
>It completes a perfect union between a woman and a man<br>So please don't misunderstand me I don't want to go too far  
>Without knowing just one answer can I trust you with my heart<p>

Please girl give me just one answer can I trust you with my heart?

Yep, that's the gist of it." K returned the paper to his dumbfounded singer.

Shuichi managed to mutter an "Arigato K…" before dropping on his knees and bursting into tears. Is this what Yuki wanted to know all along? Is this what he wanted to ask all along?

After his emotional breakdown at the studio, K was nice enough to let Shuichi go home early. Shuichi raced home at the speed of light, more excited than ever to see his ice-cold stiff of a lover (who apparently was melting from the pink-haired version of global warming). Shuichi couldn't get his keys out fast enough when he reached the door of their apartment; it took all the self-control he had not to just bust the door down.

"Tadaima, Yuki!" No response as always. Shuichi was use to it at this point. One of these days though, he would get Yuki to say Okaeri when he came home.

But that wasn't the point at the moment. The song mattered more. "Yuki! Yuki! YUKI!" the singer screamed at the top of his lungs, which mind you, is _extremely_ loud.

If you were looking at Yuki at this point, you could see that the veins in his forehead had reached a whole new altitude of popping out. Oh yeah, he was pissed. "WHAT GOD DAMN IT! I'M TRYING TO WRITE!" he screamed at the top of _his_ lungs, which mind you, is even louder.

At this point Shuichi had skipped his way to the study to face the very, very, enraged author. "Yuki…" He walked slowly over to his lover, smiling the whole way. Yuki was a big sap, Shuichi knew it and he knew that he would be the only one to ever know. The shorter man wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him into a smoldering, passionate kiss. The writer didn't even have time to respond. _Huh? _Shuichi soon pulled away and whispered in the other's ear, "Give me your heart Yuki, _Trust me with your heart._" English

Yuki stared at Shuichi with wide eyes. Then he smirked, so the brat found out what the lyrics said. "Okay," he whispered before pulling Shuichi into another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: yeah i told you the song this time, oh well. and yes i am a Scotty fan dont hate. no it is not because i like country music, i actually hate it but that doesnt stop me from loving Scotty so yeah don't hate :P

Peace out.


	3. What I really what to say

_****_A/N: i haven't written in a while so here's a little treat. i am working on chapter 5 of on vacation so for anyone who was following that, have no fear i havent forgotten about it.

this is a story using the song what i really want to say by steven curtis chapman

*Insert Disclaimer Blahbiddibblah here*

* * *

><p><em><strong>I say I love you, I say I need you<strong>_

"Yuki~ I love you~" Shuichi announced in a sing-song voice for what must have been the thousandth time that night. He lay peacefully in his lover's arms, snuggled against the smooth broad chest after they had just finished… well you know.

The author just grunted in response. Maybe it was age talking but for some reason he was extremely tired, "Go to sleep." Shuichi was accustomed to getting such responses at this point. He had long given up hope that Yuki would ever say those three special words but still… it was worth the try.

_**I try so many ways to say how my heart beats for you**_

"Yuki I love you!"

"Yuki, you're the best!"

"Yuki, I love you sooo~ much!"

"Yuki," "Yuki!" "Yuki!" Shuichi was never afraid to show his affection for his lover. He'd try to find new ways of saying it each time. Sometimes he'd trying saying it in different languages. "Yuki! Saranghaeyo!" "Yuki! Wo ai ni!" but it was never enough. The singer still felt as if there was something missing in his words.

_**I saw I'm always thinking about you**_

Shuichi listened as the phone rang, waiting for the other end of the line to be picked up: as soon as he heard the click, "Yuki! I miss you so much!"

You could already hear the groan coming from the other end, "Damn brat, you haven't even been gone for two days."

"But that's a whole 48 hours without you!" the pop star protested. He was on tour for a month but the just couldn't bear being away from his lover. "Last night, I had a dream about you and…" Shuichi continued to ramble about his strange and awkward fantasies until he heard the soft click and a beeping noise rather than his lover's voice.

_**There's no way I'd want to face this life without you**_

Shuichi could feel the hot, salty tears rolling down his red cheeks. His sobs were on beat with the siren of the truck. They were in an ambulance, flying down the busy streets of Tokyo to the nearest hospital. Yuki has collapsed again. Shuichi held Yuki's hand in his, his whole body was trembling in desperation. "Yuki, please… please get up." He could feel his heart throbbing, slowly crumbling into pieces as he stared at the writer's motionless face, half covered in an oxygen mask. He was barely breathing. "You can't leave me, you can't!" I promise I'll shut up when you tell me to and let you write in peace from now on, I swear! Just please get up…" the singers erupted into a wild hysteria, throwing his fists high into the air then pounding them down onto his lover's chest as hard as he could. The paramedics tried their best to hold the little man back but he was too strong. Shuichi continued to beat his lover until finally, Yuki's eyes began to open.

_**And even though these words come from deep inside me**_

"Shuichi, these lyrics are fantastic!" Hiro exclaimed as he gave his best friend and partner a hug for a job well done.

"Thanks Hiro," Shuichi replied with a proud smile and a bean of confidence. After all, he did spend quite a bit of time perfecting this new song.

"They're for Yuki-san, aren't they?" Hiro said, flashing a cunning smile. The singer nodded, cheeks tinted with a pink blush. "You really love him."

"That, and so much more." Shuichi smiled thinking about his lover, his soul mate, his life. Each time he writes a song he tries to find the perfect way to express his feelings for Yuki and each time he fails to find the words he is searching for… so he just keeps writing.

_**There's so much more. I don't have the words to say**_

"Yuki, please come to my concert!" The singer begged on his knees. Yuki was refusing to attend his concert next week, using a deadline as an excuse yet again.

"No, I went to your last concert; I'm not going again." The author argued. "Besides, you sing at home all the time. I don't need to go to a concert to hear you sing even more."

"But this is different!" Shuichi whined, stomping his feet around like a child who wanted his toy.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! Yuki~" And the dispute continued this way as it did every time Shuichi had a concert. Eventually Shuichi would give up begging, throw a temper tantrum, and go to Hiro's house. Then the lovely couple won't say a word to each other until the night of the concert, Yuki will show up like a knight in shining armor, and they'll make up. That was how it always worked out. It was a tiring routine but Shuichi didn't mind. As long as Yuki showed up to his concerts, everything else was fine because he would always sing just a little bit better whenever his lover was watching.

_**I know that sometimes, my words can be as hard as stone**_

"Damn brat, get lost!"

"Go away, stupid idiot!"

"I hate you, get out!"

"You have no talent just shut the fuck up!"

"Shut up!" Okay, so maybe he's said a few mean things to Shuichi before. It's not like he didn't want to be nice, it was just… he didn't want either of them to get too attached. He didn't want to get hurt again. In Yuki's experience, you should never trust anyone because that one person that you loved and trusted with all your heart would only end up betraying you. He tried to be mean; to keep his distance from the very start. But there was something that drew him back to the pink-haired boy every time he tried to run away and before he knew it, he had already fallen too deep.

_**And sometimes my words can leave you feeling so alone**_

"Jesus Fucking Christ will you shut up and let me work, DAMN BRAT!" Yuki lashed out ferociously as the little pop star who had been sitting at his stool, rambling about his day at work. Yuki had already been frustrated with his incurable writer's block and Shuichi had gotten home just to set off the fuse to the bomb.

The younger man stood silently and turned to leave the room. He walked very slowly, carefully, as if he were having a hard time controlling his limbs. He made it about halfway to the door before the tears came falling down his cheeks and the sobs could be heard. He ran out as quickly as quickly as he could down the hallway and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Yuki sighed. He put out his cigarette and closed his laptop. Slowly, he stood and made his way to the bedroom as well. It was going to be a long night…

_**But please forgive and hear the words I'm saying now**_

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled the sobbing figure into his large arms. One hand rubbed his lover's back soothingly while the other pet his hair. "Shu," the writer said softly. "You know I didn't mean it."

"I… know…" the singer managed to say in between sobs. The wiggled himself around to cuddle closer to his lover's chest; his symbol of forgiveness.

Yuki held Shuichi tightly in his arms until the tears stopped falling and the boy stopped trembling. When Shuichi had finally calmed down, Yuki gave the singer a tender kiss goodnight before settling them both under the sheets for some well-deserved rest.

_**I would spend my whole life, looking for a way somehow**_

Yuki stared at the photo-booth sticker on his lighter as he took a long drag of his cigarette. Today was a very important day according to his annoying, pink ball of sunshine. It was their third anniversary. The writer didn't understand why it was such a big deal, so they've been together for three years, who cares? Originally, Yuki has considered arranging some sort of romantic surprise to something of that nature for when Shuichi got back from the studio but then he realized that would require him being romantic and considerate. After debating it for a long time, he chose not to do anything. _Oh well…_he thought, _there's always next year…_

_**To let you know just how precious you are to me**_

Yuki was not the jealous type… and he certainly was not the possessive type either. Therefore, the fact that he absolutely refuses to let Shuichi sleep over at Sakuma Ryuichi's house had no relation to the fact that he didn't like the way that old, washed-up has been looks at Shuichi's ass. Nope, no jealousy or possessiveness involved here.

The car ride home was silent. Yuki seemed furious after he tore Shuichi away from his conversation with Ryuichi so Shuichi didn't want to risk saying anything that would make him anymore irritable (assuming that were possible). When they came to a stoplight, the pop star finally worked up the courage to ask, "So why can't I sleep over at Sakuma-san's house again."

"Because I don't like him." Yuki replied bluntly.

"And why not?"

Yuki reached a hand over and grabbed Shuichi's. He squeezed it tightly, lifting it and bringing it over to rest on his own lap. "Because he doesn't seem to grasp the concept…" he said sternly. "That you're mine."

_**I'll use the best words I know, but I still won't say it all**_

_To my… For my… To Shindou Shuichi, my… For you…_ Yuki continued to type and retype these few words, each time in a slightly different order but never finding the right one. After he had completed his most recent masterpiece, his publishing company had asked him to write a dedication page, you know for publicity. Of course, technically he could dedicate the book to anyone he wanted but we all know that if he didn't write Shindou Shuichi on that piece of paper… Armagedon. And besides, it's not like he had anyone else to dedicate the book to anyways. However, finding the right words was a struggle, worse than any writer's block he had ever experienced. He had never written a dedication page before, what was it supposed to sound like? _To Shindou Shuichi…my… who… you… FUCKING DRIVE ME INSANE YOU DAMN BRAT!_ Was the best that the author could come up with.

'_**Cause what I really want to say**_

"Yuki look!" It's a shooting star!" Shuichi shrieked as he pointed to the glowing streak of light that divided the night sky. "Hurry! Make a wish!" He quickly clasped his hands together and closed his eyes to make a wish.

"Baka, that's not a shooting star; it's a falling rock that probably going to hit the earth and kill us all." Yuki said harshly, scoffing at Shuichi's childish antics.

The singer turned his head to glare at his lover, "Why do you always have to be so negative? You're killing the moment! Now just close your eyes and make a darn wish." He scolded, then turned back around and continued making his own prayers.

Yuki scoffed again. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he stared at the streak of neon light that was already beginning to fade. Wishes, as if.

_I wish Yuki could be a little nicer sometimes…_

_I wish I could tell him everything…_

_**Is what the sun would say to the sky**_

The author had writer's block again. He couldn't get anything down but he would like me to emphasize that his slump had nothing to do with the fact that he and Shuichi had gotten into another fight. It was over something so trivial the blonde didn't even remember what it was about anymore. Usually, they would have made up after Yuki went to pick Shuichi up from wherever he had run off to but he couldn't this time around because Shuichi had up and gone all the way to France. Coincidentally enough, Bad Luck had gone on a European tour and wouldn't be back for another two weeks. The pair hadn't spoken a word in five days already, which meant that Shuichi must have been extremely mad this time around otherwise he would have called by now. Yuki looked at the clock, 1:10AM. Which meant it was 6:30PM in Paris, a half hour before the start of the Bad Luck concert. Shuichi was probably in his dressing room chowing down on a pack of pocky while his make-up artists and hair dressers worked around his chewing. Yuki picked up the phone and dialed the phone number that he knew by heart. It only took one ring for someone to pick up, "Yuki?" the voice said.

The blonde hesitated. "Hey…" He said softly.

Twenty minutes passed quickly by and the author ended the phone call so that his lover wouldn't be scolded by his insane manager. The moment he set the phone down onto the desk, words began flowing into his mind at such a rapid speed his fingers could hardly keep up. So his writer's block seems to have been cured.

_**For giving it a place to come alive**_

Shuichi's voice cracked for the third time that night, not good. The crowd was becoming impatient with the singer's poor performance; some of them even began leaving the concert arena. He couldn't help it; he was heartbroken that Yuki refused to come to his concert due to another book deadline. How could he be expected to sing well with such an unsupportive lover?

*Crack* _Not again… _Shuichi cursed inwardly at himself. Sure he was upset but he knew that he should have been professional enough to separate his work from his private life and should not be letting his emotions affect his performance. The song was approaching the last chorus which meant…the high note. Shuichi wasn't entirely sure he could hit the high note in his current condition. But suddenly, he saw the back of the concert hall open. There stood a tall silhouette. The slowly stepped into the light revealing a certain blonde with a raised eyebrow and an all too familiar smirk stretched across his lips. Shuichi's eyes bulged wide, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. And, needless to say, he did hit to high note.

_**But my words get in the way**_

The couple was standing outside their apartment on the balcony watching the New Year's fireworks light up the sky in breathtaking flashes. Shuichi took a sip of his hot chocolate as Yuki chugged his beer. Another year had gone by just like that. Shuichi smiled at the fireworks that were celebrating the year past and the year yet to come. It may have been cold outside but he was feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

A lot passed through the author's mind as he watched the fireworks, all the memories of the past three hundred and sixty five days. All the words he saved in his heart that he left unspoken. He recalled every moment where he had wanted to say something to the pink-haired boy but had held back because he was too afraid. Maybe… maybe this time he could, "Hey."

Shuichi flicked his head around to look at his lover, "Yeah?"

There was a long pause… Yuki still wasn't sure how to get it out, the words that he needed to desperately to convey, "I…"

Shuichi was just a little confused. He watched Yuki struggle, trying to figure out what he was trying to say. "Yes? What is it Yuki?"

But there was nothing. In the end he had yet to find the courage to dive in. "Never mind."

Shuichi smiled. He understood what Yuki was trying to say and even though he couldn't do it, it was enough for Shuichi to see him try. "Yuki…" the author stared back at his lover with a regretful expression. "It's okay. I know… me too."

The couple smiled at each other then continued to watch the fireworks that were celebrating the future they had together.

_**It's like a tale too great to be told**_

The lights flashed non-stop before their eyes. Shuichi tried to keep his eyes open for the cameras but he couldn't help it, he had to blink. Here he was, at the biggest press conference of the year.

Somehow Seguchi Tohma had managed to convince Yuki and Shuichi to press conference that would finally reveal the details of their relationship to the world. Shuichi wasn't hard to convince but how Tohma managed to drag Yuki there is still a mystery. (Note: Rule number one of Gravitation – Seguchi Tohma rules the universe.) So here we were…

"Mr. Shindou? Earth to Mr. Shindou!" One of the reporters screamed, waving his hands in the air to wake Shuichi up from his daydream. Yuki took an elbow and stabbed it into Shuichi's side, snapping him back to reality. "Mr. Shindou?" the reporter said again.

Shuichi cleared his throat, "Yes, sorry what was the question?"

"We were asking if you could describe how your relationship began?"

Shuichi chuckled. How their relationship began? "Oh god! I don't know where to begin!" He thought for a second, "Well it all started that one night in the park when Yuki insulted me…"

_**It's something that my heart can only show**_

Yuki looked down at his screaming lover as he thrust harshly into him. He leaned down and captures Shuichi's lips in a tender kiss as he pounded into him again. They were both close, he could feel it. He looked at his lover once again, scanning over each and every feature of his naked body. The tan skin, damp pink hair, think but defined muscles, childish face, and eyes that could see right through to his very soul. Here, now, Shuichi looked so beautiful.

They had both reached their limits. Shuichi burst onto the bed sheets while Yuki poured all of himself into the singer's body. After they had both settled down, Shuichi snuggled himself onto Yuki's chest, content. The author put an arm around Shuichi's shoulder, petting his hair as the pop star fell asleep. And after a soft kiss to the forehead, the author let himself drift into slumber as well. You see, no matter what Yuki says to or about Shuichi any other time or how poorly he treats him; here in this bed, Shuichi will always be loved.

_**I'm gonna take my whole life just to let you know**_

Shuichi stared at the tall tree in the living room sprinkled with little lights and topped with a bright star. He looked at the man sitting next to him. The man had silver hair mixed with his blonde and though he was still very handsome, age was obviously catching up with his facial features. Wrinkles were beginning to appear in certain areas and his eyes looked wearier than they once did. Shuichi smiled. He may not be as young as he once was but he was still his beautiful Yuki. And even though it's been thirty years, the fluttering feeling Shuichi got whenever he looked at his lover had yet to subside.

Shuichi's eyes opened to the rays of the morning sun. He took a deep breath and sighed in content of the nice dream he had. To grow old together… the singer smiled to himself. He knew in his heart that they would always be together and he would fall deeper in love with every passing day.

_**What I really want to say**_

"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi screamed into the apartment as he swiftly kicked off his shoes. The young singer ran down the hallway to his lover's study, "Yuki!" He screamed again when he found his lover at his usual place in front of his desk. "Yuki guess what? I heard this new song today that I really want to show you! I think you'll like it."

The author turned to Shuichi as he pulled out his headphones, "Yeah? I have one too."

_**What I really want to say**_


End file.
